Devil's Den
Overview The Devil's Den is an Instance that is located in the Palisades area of Concordia on Foreas. Intel Recon The area known as "Devil's Den" is actually a deep cave network located in the Palisades region of Concordia. The caves lead to a large, unnatural crater, created by the Bane's dropping of a planetary shard. The caves are filled with creatures known as Fithik, usually the first stage of a Bane invasion. The Bane are also mining the caverns and have set up some facilities inside, including a communications tower. s Map areas * Fithik Hatchery - the first cavern by the instance entrance * Devil's Den - the majority of the red cave section not covered by other areas * The Den - the central cavern of the red cave complex with a Bane platform * Hive Master Hatchery - north of the Den, this is marked by a star on the map * Bane Mine Control - the rectangular cavern at the north of the map but west of the Shard Impact Site * Shard Impact Site - the large outdoor section in the north east of the map * Bane Communications Tower - a structure at the north of the Shard Impact Site NPCs * Medical Vendor: Level 29, AFS, Female coordinates 19, 107, -375 * Captain Fransisco: Level 17, AFS, Male coordinates -59, 96, 50 * Caritas: Level 20, Forean Ranger, Female coordinates 77, 106, 213 Bestiary The majority of enemies are level 19 or 20 until you pass through the Hive Master Hatchery area. After that you'll encounter levels 14-23. * Fithiks ** Level 19-20 Rose Fithik Young ** Level 16-20 Jasper Fithik ** Level 20 Fithik Guardian (large, much tougher than other Fithiks) ** Level 19 Fithik (similar to Fithik Guardian) ** Level 21 Fithik Hive Master in the Hive Master Hatchery, coordinates -81, 170, 326 * Miasmas ** Level 17-20 Miasma Egg-layer ** Level 19 Miasma * Bane ** Level 14-22 Thrax: Caretakers, Technicians, Grenadiers, Footsoldiers / Rifleman, Infantry PFCs, Caretaker Butchers ** Level 19-20 Kael: Corporals, Centurians (much tougher than Corporals) ** Level 19-20 Nitroglazers ** Level 16-22 Stalkers: Class IV (16-19), Class V (22) ** Level 20 Juggernaut ** Level 15 Bane Light Howitzer ** Level 21 Shield Drone (no class) ** Level 19 Overseer Graal at Bane Mine Control, coordinates -80, 162, 496 ** Level 23 Overseer Qraal in the Bane Communications Tower, coordinates 165, 142, 700 Maybe a bug: one of the Bane Light Howitzers is on your side! Pressing buttons in the nearby bunkers turns the mortars friendly. Walkthrough The Devil's Den is occupied by Fithik and Bane forces, as well as some Miasmas. There are several varieties of Fithik. Jasper Fithik and Rose Fithik are pushovers for the most part, but can be deadly in groups. AOE attacks such as Shrapnel Frenzy are useful when surrounded by large groups, and sonic or electric damage work well. Egg clusters spawn Rose Fithik Young. Eggs may spawn Rose Fithik Young also when destroyed. Fithik Guardians(glowing) attack alongside other Fithik. They are considerably more resilient than the others, so should be either singled out, or killed last. The ranger net gun can immobilize them, and any weapon that does knockback is useful when fighting these mini bosses. All Fithik have a suicide type attack that does fairly high damage. Two or three explosions will kill a specialist below lvl 20, or a damaged soldier. The Fithik Hive Master is pretty much identical to the other Fithik but has way more hit points and does higher damage. Net gun works against him too. Bane are the other significant faction in the Den. Several areas of the Den are patrolled by assorted groups of foot soldiers, Technicians, Grenadiers, Caretakers and Nitroglazers. There are also Kael, encountered for the most part solo. However, the players are in for a tough fight if they encounter Kael with other Bane. In the last chamber of the Den, the player will run into Sentinels and Predators. The Sentinels are fairly easy to take on, as they do not do too much damage. The Predators hit extremely hard and should be the priority of every encounter. Both can be effectively taken out by EMP weapons. Miasmas inhabit a small portion of the cave right after the location of the Hive Master. While regular Miasmas are pushovers, the Egg Layers are arguably the toughest mobs in the instance for the solo player. The egg layers are both extremely resilient and hit ridiculously hard. To dispatch an egg layer, the player should use a high damage, low rate of fire weapon such as RPG launcher, shotgun or rifle, and run around to prevent the egg layer from closing in. Rage is essential in this fight. Without it, the egg layer will regenerate faster than the player can damage it. Expect a good two - three minutes of hit and run to finish one of these buggers off. Most mobs in the Devil's Den are levels 19-21. Thus the recommended level for completing the instance is 20. Soloing is possible, especially with level 21 rifles and level 20 armor, but a combination of specialist and soldier will ensure smooth sailing. Assorted Fithik inhabit the first chamber of the Den. There are also several Eggs, but no clusters. A universal teleporter that links to another teleporter in the second chamber is also present, but both need to be activated before the player can use them. The tunnel linking the first chamber to the second contains more Fithik, two Fithik Guardians and some Bane patrols. The bodies of the two Foreans are in this tunnel, as well as NPC Captain Fransisco for the quest Missing Strike Team. He joins the player for the rest of the instance. Fransisco, like most other friendly NPCs, does not do a lot of damage. He can, however take alot of damage. Although I haven't tested this, I believe he might be indestructible. He is useful as a meat shield since Fithik and Bane will tend to attack him first, allowing players to pick them off safely. The second chamber is a Bane strongpoint with several patrols and spawning points in the form of Bane teleporters, which should be destroyed. There are also Kael, the Centurion being the strongest kind. Another quest NPC, Caritas is located in the Bane Detention Center in this second part of the cave. She is heavily guarded by Thrax Footsoldiers, technicians and a mini-boss Caretaker. This fight is tough because the caretaker is hard to kill and continuously brings the technicians and foot soldiers back to life. The detention center has the second Universal Teleporter. In the middle of the second chamber is a raised platform with several Bane teleporters. There is also a crate with 5 explosive detonators. The point of these is unknown. There is at least one generator that can be destroyed with a detonator (in the second chamber, further up the path from the platform), but the consequence of destroying this generator is undetermined. There are also Bane Teleporters on and around this platform, but destroying these teleporters does not prevent further bane from respawning on them. The Hive Master is located further up the path at the end of the second chamber in a room full of egg clusters and Fithik. The first Eloh artifact is in this room. The tunnel leading to the third chamber is, as mentioned before, inhabited by a couple of Miasmas. Although killing them is an option, albeit a difficult to accomplish one, there is a workaround to this situation. The Miasmas will attack Bane patrols in addition to player characters. As a firefight between a Bane patrol and an egg-layer will go on ad infinitum, as neither will be able to kill the other, players can just run past them. Further down the tunnel is a small room with some Bane machinery and lots of Bane forces including a quest boss. Two of the Eloh artifacts are located in this room. The third chamber is very large, and occupied exclusively by the Bane. Predators and Sentinels patrol the area. While Sentinels can be avoided, Predators should be taken out, as they can wipe even a large player group in a couple of missile salvos. The path going up on the north side of the chamber leads to a couple of bunkers and the Bane command center. The bunkers contain control pannels for Bane Howitzers. Turning off the panels causes the Howitzers to attack Bane instead of the players. This is useful, as it distracts the hard to kill Class V Sentinels. The Bane boss is located in the Command Center, and is fairly easy to kill. Focusing fire on the caretakers and technicians first is essential in this fight. Two Eloh artifacts are in this room. There is a one way teleporter which leads to the Detention center in a room adjacent to the Command Center. Bane Machinery is located in the small room to the right of the Command Center and on the west side of the cave, which is also patrolled by Class V Sentinels and assorted Bane forces. Note: Captain Fransisco might seem fairly useless at first, as the damage the NPC does is minimal. However, he is extremely hard to kill(maybe even invulnerable). This gives the player a very effective meat shield, especially when dealing with the hard hitting mechanical units(Sentinels, Predators, Juggernauts) of the third chamber. As long as the player does not attempt to damage them, they will keep attacking Fransisco and ignore the player, allowing one to just run past them. Update: Cpt Fransisco is NOT invulnerable, miasmas can get him killed.